stella's life
by ivana240
Summary: esta es una historia de una adolescente que odia su vida,y encuentra el amor eso es un resumen muy resumido XD lol pero vale la pena leerlo ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Aqui me encuentro de nuevo,cortando mis venas,deahogando mis penas,clavando todo mi dolor en mi muneca,es la unica forma que encuetro satisfactoria para desahogar todo lo que llevo dentro de mi.

No se si es cierto,pero todos me odian,me odio a mi misma,odio mi cuerpo,mi subconsciente,en resumen,odio mi ser.  
Y es tan dificil ir al colegio y ser ignorada por todos,solo encuentro refugio en mi musica,y en mi almohada,que acompana mis lagrimas cada noche al llorar por aquel chico que al parecer no se da cuenta de que bien,nadie sabe que existo...

El es como el chico perfecto,sus ojos son claros y dulce como la miel,siento cuando su mirada roza mi piel suavemente como el terciopelo,sus labios,son carnosos y rosados y su voz,suave;su cuerpo,esculpido y blanco,y mas que nada,su forma de ser.

Como se puede amar a alguien sin siquiera hablar con el? Realmente no lo se,pero lo que se es que estoy profundamente enamorada de el.

Como podria el enamorarse de una tonta que piensa que la vida no tiene sentido y se la pasa ahogando sus dolores en su brazo,cortandolo con una navaja? Nunca lo hara...

Aun desahogandome,sigo sintiendo el mismo vacio que he sentido durante anos,y es que siento que sin el no soy nada.

(ring,ring* suena el telefono)

-Yo contesto-avise a mi madre que se encontraba fuera,en la cocina.

-Esta bien-dijo,practicamente vociferando desde su sitio.

-Hola?-dije al contestar el telefono,mientras colocaba un algodon con alcohol en la gran herida que habia dejado en mi brazo.

-....-nadie contesto.

-Hola?-volvi a repetir en busca de que alguien contestara.

-....

-Se que hay alguien...-dije esperando aun una respuesta.

-....

Me canse de esperar y colgue el se como hay personas que llaman y no contestan...es solo algo ilogico.

Luego de limpiar mis heridas sali fuera del cuarto en busca de una benda para tapar todo...camino al bano,seguia pensando en la llamada,  
me resultaba algo extrano que llamaran y no dijeran nada,y se que habia alguien alli,oia su ...quien podia ser?

Seguro una broma de aquellos chiquillos que llaman a las casas en busca de hacer alguna broma...pero este no dijo nada.  
-Quien habra sido? Bueno...creo que lo olvidare.-pense en voz alta.

-Ya te vas?-dijo mi madre colocando dinero en el bolsillo superior de mi mochila.

-Si eso creo-dije ocultando mis vendas.

-Esta bien...-contesto,beso mi mejilla y se volio a lo que hacia.

Subi corriendo las escaleras en busca de un abrigo para tapar todo lo que habia hecho en mi.  
Luego de tomar el abrigo baje las escaleras sin que mi madre se diera cuenta,y espere el bus en la parada.

Con tan solo llegar al colegio,cruze mi mirada con el,y senti como me ruborizaba,torne mi mirada hacia abajo y continue caminado,  
no se porque,pero cuando lo miro siento un amargo que se vuelve dulce,y de repente se vuelve frio y luego caliente,y se queda alli,  
calienta todo mi interior y quema cada una de mis partes,es como entrar en una cubeta gigante de aceite hirviendo.

Quisiera que por lo menos por un dia ,el fuera mio...tan solo quisiera sentir sus labios sobre los mios,y emprender vuelo sobre sus brazos,me conformaria con tan solo un abrazo,un beso o un simple saludo,haria lo que fuera por tener su corazon.

La primera hora fue infernal,senti como todos me miraban al entrar al aula,me miraban como un ser extrano y nunca visto.  
La segunda hora no fue tan mala,porque me pase la mayoria de ella durmiendo y reposando sobre mi pupitre.  
A la tercera hora todo cambio...mientras cambiabamos de aula,yo llevaba en mis brazos la mayoria de mis libros,y al doblar en la esquina del pasillo.  
choque con alguien y todos mis libros de desparramoaron por el suelo...al subir mi mirada me di cuenta de que fue con el con quien choque,que no fue con ningun idiota como habia pensado en mi subconsciente y habia maldecido con todo mi furor.

-Ehhhh...dis....di...disculpame-tartamudee como una tonta.

-No importa,fue mi culpa-me dijo con cara de arrepentimiento,al oir su voz mi corazon se acelero y tomo una velocidad que nunca pense que un corazon podia ofrecer en la naturaleza,latia tan rapido como los colibries baten sus alas...

-Disculpado-dije en tono de burla.

El me miro directo a los ojos y sonrio con la sonrisa mas dulce que haya visto en mi vida,fue como ver el cielo en su rostro.  
Recojio todos mis libros del suelo,mientras yo me quedaba embobada mirandolo,fui tan estupida,los coloco en mis brazos y me volvio a sonreir.

-Tendremos cuidado la proxma vez?-dijo practicAMENTE burlandose de mi.

-Si,claro-dije avergonzada.

-Por cierto...mi nombre es Jermiah-como si no lo supiera,,,tenia todas las ganas de gritarle lo que sentia por el,pero me resultaba dificil tan solo mirarlo.

-Y el mio Stella-dije mirando hacia su mano,la cual extendia hacia mi para que la tomara y su mano sutilmente.

-Estamos en la misma clase?-pregunto algo aergonzado.

-Creo que si...

-Vamos juntos?-pregunto tomando mis libros de mis brazos.

-Si claro...-dije bajando mi mirada.


	2. Chapter1 part 2

CAPITULO 1 pagina 2

Al entrar al aula junto a el,todos se nos quedaron viendo de forma extrana,Como si de alguna forma u otra fueramos novios?

Mi corazon estuvo latiendo a mil por hora,y mis manos sudando como desague,fue algo tan vergonsoso,todavia el sostenia mis libros en sus brazos y por primera vez en todos lo años escolares me invito a sentarme a su lado.

-Quieres sentarte a mi lado?...claro si no te importa-pregunto mirando directo a mis ojos,Como alguien podria resistirse a su mirada,sus ojos o incluso a el?.

-Si....claro-conteste timidamente.

Nos dimos cuentas que nos tocaban las mismas clases y durante todas nos sentamos juntos,fue el mejor dia de mi vida!

Nunca pense que Jeremiah me invitara a sentarme a su lado,a estar con el durante el receso,a acompañarlo a la hora de salida!

No tome el autobus,fui caminado hacia mi casa e hice una parada en el parque,alli estuve durante por lo menos 2 horas pensando en lo maravilloso que habia sido mi dia luego tome mi mochila y tome un taxi a mi casa.

-Donde te encontrabas?-pregunto mi madre al verme entrar a la casa.

-En el parque-dije con tono de desinteres.

-Oh...esta bien,pero la proxima vez me avisas-dijo como *buena* madre que es.

Al subir a mi cuarto no lo pense ni una sola vez y fui a tomar mi navaja para continua cortando mis venas,pero al aproximarme a ella sono el telefono y fui a contestar.

-Hola?-dije al tomar el telefono.

-.....

-Hola? si hay alguien por favor conteste-dije con todo de enojo.

-.....

-Ya dejen de hacer bromas chicos,vayan a hacer algo util en su casa-dije con los humos en el aire.

-...-aun oia su respiracion,era algo paciente y suave,pero .....porque no contestaba?

-Colgare si nadie responde-dije mas calmada.

-...-nadie contesto,pero se que alli habia alguien.

Colgue el telefono y lo solte rapidamente para ir a cortar mis venas...

-Stella!!!!-interrumpio mi madre.

-Ya voy-dije en contesta.

Fui hacia donde se encontraba.

-Dime mama?

-Has hecho tu tarea? -pregunto.

-Esta bien,tienes que arreglar tu habitacion-dijo reclamandome.

-Si,esta bien-dije,pero estaba segura de que no lo iba a hacer.

Corri hacia mi habitacion,en busca nuevamente de mi navaja...no la encontre.

Tenia tantos deseos de hacerlo,pero no la encontraba,mi deseo era tan grande que fui al baño en busca de una depiladora,no encontre ninguna.

A encondidas de mi madre fui a la cocina y encontre un pequeño cuchillo y camine discretamente a mi habitacion,

Puse en mi ipod LOVE LIKE WINTER de AFI,y comenze a cortar mi venas,veia como la sangre recorria mi muñeca,roja y nueva y suavemente el cuchillo,

y sin quererlo corte un pedazo de mi dedo.

-F*CK!-grite al sentir aquel pullon

ha pasado?-grito mi madre tocando la puerta de mi cuarto.

-Nada-menti nuevamente,la herida comenzo a sangrar en grandes cantidades,fui a mi cuarto de baño y encontre una pequeña toalla y con ella seque la herida.

-M*erda! tendre que undir mi m*ldito en yodo-pense en voz alta.

Busque el pequeño envase de yodo,lo abri y sin pensarlo entre mi dedo.

-F************************************************CK!!!!!!!!!-grite nuevamente.

-Stella que pasa?-mi mama tocaba la puerta desesperadamente.

-Nada madre,solo he olvidado hacer la tarea de ingles-grite fuerte para que me oyera.

-Ok-dijo mas tranquila.

Cuando introduje el dedo en el yodo fue como bajar hacia el infierno y subir de nuevo,fue algo horrible,pero eso me pasa por andar cortandome con un cuchillo de de que me habia herido fuertemente continue haciendo lo que hacia,pero esta vez con mi propia navaja que habia encontrado bajo mi cama.

Asi continue hasta llegar a la comisura del codo,luego de que corte todo mi brazo lo desinfecte y coloque de nuevo todas mis vendas.

Por fin habia terminado el dia,habia sido el mejor con excepcion de que habia coratao mi m*ldito dedo.


	3. Chapter1 part 3

CAPITULO1 PAG 3

Camino a la escuela encontre un chico que estaba fumando,fui hacia el y le pregunte si me podia dar uno.

-Hola...-dije timidamente.

-Hola muneca-me dijo atrevidamente.

-Me podrias dar uno de tus cigarros?-pregunte.

-Mira chiquilla,esto es muy fuerte para ti y tu pequeno cuerpo,asi que ve a jugar a las mariquitas con tus amiguitas-me insulto fuertemente,que se creia el?

Tome su cigarro e inhale lo maximo que pude.

-Vas a querer jugar con nosotras?-le dije luego de exhalar todo el humo en su rostro.

-Cuantos quieres?-dijo.

-Cuantos que?-pregunte algo desorientada.

-Porros..que crees?-me acababa de fumar mi primer porro,y justo antes de ir al colegio,mi cabeza comenzo a dar vueltas y vueltas,mi corazon comenzo a latir mas rapido...

Abri mis ojos y me vi en un lugar desconocido,me encontraba en un tipo de habitacion de hotel de segunda mi rostro y me di cuenta de que estaba recostada en una cama y que a mi lado se encontraba aquel chico,entre nosotros un gran paquete de porros y encendedores,y lo que resulto mas extrano fue que encontre un paquete de preservativos abierto.

Al desarroparme encontre mi cuerpo desnudo,y se sentia diferente.

Cuando destape su cuerpo visualise que el estaba desnudo tambien.

-Despierta pedazo de m*aric*n-le grite apunetiandolo en el rostro.

-Que te pasa?-me respondio gritando tambien.

-Me violaste!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-grite deseperadamente.

-Yo no hice nada,tu diste la idea y yo la acepte.

-Yo?-dije bajando el tono.

-Si tu!

-Pero como? ni siquiera se tu nombre,ni quien eres,ni de donde eres...-dije asustada.

-Seguro mis encantos te seducieron...-dijo con tono de picardia.

-Si...como no?-dije sentandome al borde de la cama colocando mis manos en mi rostro...Como llegue aqui?

-Tu ni me gustas,..no eres mi tipo de todas formas?-lo que me faltaba un quisquilloso.

-Aja y como te gustan eh?-pregunte con tono de burla.

-Masculinos-dijo sonriendo.

-M*erda! me lo acaba de meter un m*rica-grite aun mas decepcionada.

-Los hombres son los mejores!!!!!-grito amanerandose de gran manera.

No puedo creer que haya perdido mi virginidad con un gay,por voluntad propia,con un gay,en un motel,con un gay.

-En serio te lo creiste?-dijo burlandose de mi.

-Pedazo de m*arica me acabas de dar el susto de mi vida-dije aliviada pero aun asustada.

Mantuvimos una conversacion,su nombre era Elias y estaba en mi colegio pero en un grado mas alto,y para colmo de los colmos era el mejor amigo de Jeremiah,pero el no sabia lo que Elias hacia,segun Jeremiah,Elias decia que eso era algo malo que no se debia hacer y se la pasaba diciendole que no lo hiciera.

Nos pasamos la noche entera conversando y la pasamos muy bien. Apesar de lo que el hacia era una muy buena persona,y aunque no me acordaba de nada de lo que habiamos hecho se que la pasamos muy bien. 


End file.
